What If
by AxJ4ever
Summary: Alec/Magnus based. A bunch of what ifs. What if Alec's parents walked in on them mid-makeout? What if Alec had actually told his parents about them when Clary tried her Fearless rune on him? Moved from edwardsgirl16 account.
1. Jace never came back to trade with Alec

**This is my first fic for The Mortal Instruments series and because I've practically fallen in love with the Alec/Magnus pairing, I decided to do it on them. Be gentle, this is my first fic with them in it.**

*****START*****

**What if Jace never came back and Alec had to stay with Magnus?...**

"What else do you have?"

Alec looked back at the warlock lounging behind him on the couch having just finished the first season of Gilligan's Island. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle still hadn't returned from the Faerie Court and he was getting bored after 5 hours.

"What Not To Wear, Project Runway, Real Housewives," Magnus listed, running a hand through his glitter-spiked hair. "Take your pick."

"Anything besides design shows?" Alec asked, rolling over on his back and leaning back on his elbows. "You'd think that with all those shows, you'd actually have a good sense of fashion."

Magnus looked offended at the comment. "You don't think I have a good sense of fashion?" he scoffed. "How dare you."

Alec rolled his eyes, readjusting his position on his elbows. "You know what I mean," he muttered.

"Oh, do I?" Magnus smirked slightly, moving around to sit straight up on the couch. "Well then, what do you mean? I'm a little confused, my little Nephilim friend."

Alec sighed, sitting up with his legs crossed. "You have good fashion sense," he said, a small grin on his face. "For a warlock."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Alec's grin grew slightly before his phone interrupted them. "Yeah?" he asked, lying forward on his stomach to answer.

_Alec? _Isabelle's voice came over the cell. _Are you still with Magnus?_

Alec grinned slightly, looking over at the warlock staring at him. "Unfortunately," he replied. "When are you guys done at the Faerie Court?"

_Well…_ Alec's grin fell at his sister's tone.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

_We can't trade Jace back to Magnus for you at the moment,_ Isabelle told him. _We kind of need him right now._

"So I have to stay here?" Alec asked, Magnus looking a little pleased. "For how long?"

_At least until we get what we need done done. Shouldn't be long._

"Hurry," Alec muttered, closing his phone and shoving it back in the pockets of his black jeans.

"So…" Magnus flashed a smile down at the young Shadowhunter on the floor. "You're staying with me?"

Alec sighed, standing up. "Until Izzy gets Jace back from whatever he needs to do," he replied, moving to sit next to the warlock on the couch. "Got anything interesting to do here besides watching reruns?"

"I could think of _something_," Magnus mused, grinning as he moved an arm around the Shadowhunter's shoulders. "But you'd have to agree with it, of course."

Alec shivered under the touch of the warlock, but wanted more. "I…agree," he agreed a little reluctantly. "As long as I have some say."

Magnus grinned. "Of course," he replied, pushing the boy back on the couch.


	2. Alec and Magnus stole Isabelle's clothes

**What if Alec and Magnus stole some of Isabelle's clothes?**

"Alec! Alec!"

Isabelle frowned when she didn't get an answer, storming up to Jace's room. "Jace!" she yelled, banging on the door a few times.

The door opened and Jace appeared, looking as if he had just woken up. "What?" he asked in annoyance, Clary appearing behind him with a yawn. "What could you possibly want?"

"Have you been in my closet?" she accused, crossing her arms with a slight glare.

Jace snorted. "And why the fuck would I want in your closet?" he asked back, leaning against the doorframe. "Unless…" He looked back at Clary then back at Isabelle. "Give us a sec."

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled as the door slammed shut. She tapped her foot in both annoyance and anger as the door opened up again a few minutes later.

"Nope, haven't been in your closet," Jace said, a small grin on his face. "Why don't you check with Alec?"

"And why would he—" Isabelle stopped short, realizing what happened. "He is so dead."

"10 bucks and a seraph blade Alec took whatever Izzy's missing and is using it right now with Magnus," Clary bet, grinning up at Jace.

The blonde grinned back, closing the door. "I'll take that bet," he agreed.

"Stupid…" Isabelle mumbled, storming her way down the street to where Magnus was staying, "…idiotic…fucking…brother…and his…fucking…warlock…boyfriend. Stealing…the leather outfit…that I was going to use with Simon…He…is…so…dead." She came up to the front door and instead of knocking politely like the lady she was, promptly broke it down like the Shadowhunter she was.

Alec opened his eyes, hearing something from downstairs. "Magnus," he moaned softly, the warlock stopping in his ministrations. "Did you hear something?"

"Just you, my little Nephilim," the warlock crooned, a grin on his face. He ran his hands down Alec's torso, resting on his leather-clad hips. "Where did you get this outfit, by the way?" His grin grew slightly. "It looks like something your sister would wear with her little vampire boyfriend."

Alec was currently under his boyfriend in a black leather miniskirt that clung to his hips and barely covered anything, a pair of black leather thigh-high stiletto boots, and a black leather corset that hugged his chest and stopped just above his stomach.

"Shit," Alec cursed, hearing stomping grow closer. "Magnus, get us out of here."

"Why should I do that?" the warlock asked. "This might be fun to watch."

"Because she'll kill me for taking this and because…" Alec leaned up, whispering something in his boyfriend's ear.

Magnus' eyes widened, a sly grin gracing his features. "Of course, my angel," he whispered, snapping.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled, slamming the door open just to see the two disappear in a poof of glitter. "Alec Lightwood!" she screamed, hands clenching at her sides. "When you get your Shadowhunter ass back here, I'm going to tear you apart!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a certain warlock was busy stripping a certain Shadowhunter of his very sexy outfit.


	3. Alec told his parents with Clary's rune

**What if Alec had told his parents about Magnus with Clary's Fearless rune?**

"Try it on me," Alec said unexpectedly. "I could do with some fearlessness." He slid his jacket off, tossed it over the piano stool, and crossed the room to stand in front of Jace. "Here. Mark my arm."

Jace glanced over at Clary. "Unless you think you should do it?"

She shook her head. "No. You're probably better at actually applying Marks than I am."

Jace shrugged. "Roll up your sleeve, Alec."

Obediently, Alec rolled his sleeve up. There was already a permanent Mark on his upper arm, an elegant scroll of lines meant to give him perfect balance. They all leaned forward, even Magnus, as Jace carefully traced the outlines of the Fearless rune on Alec's arm, just below the existing Mark. Alec winced as the stele traced its burning path across his skin. When Jace was done, he slid his stele back into his pocket and stood a moment admiring his handiwork. "Well, it _looks_ nice at least," he announced. "Whether it works or not…"

Alec touched the new Mark with his fingertips, then glanced up to find everyone else in the room staring at him.

"So?" Clary asked.

"So what?" Alec rolled his sleeve down, covering the Mark.

"So, how do you _feel_? Any different?"

Alec looked considering. "Not really."

Jace threw his hands up. "So it doesn't work."

"Not necessarily," Luke said. "There might simply be nothing going on that might activate it. Perhaps there isn't anything here that Alec is afraid of."

Magnus glanced at Alec and raised his eyebrows. "Boo," he said.

Jace was grinning. "Come on, surely you've got a phobia or two. What scares you?"

Alec thought for a moment. "Spiders," he said.

Clary turned to Luke. "Have you got a spider anywhere?"

Luke looked exasperated. "Why would I have a _spider_? Do I look like someone who would collect them?"

"No offense," Jace said, "but you kind of do."

"You know"—Alec's tone was sour—"maybe this was a stupid experiment."

"What about the dark?" Clary suggested. "We could lock you in the basement."

"I'm a demon hunter," Alec said, with exaggerated patience. "Clearly, I am _not afraid of the dark_."

"Well, you might be."

"But I'm not."

Clary was spared replying by the buzz of the doorbell. She looked over at Luke, raising her eyebrows. "Simon?"

"Couldn't be. It's daylight."

"Oh, right." She'd forgotten again. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No." He stood up with only a short grunt of pain. "I'm fine. It's probably someone wondering why the bookstore's shut."

He crossed the room and threw the door open. His shoulders went stiff with surprise; Clary heard the bark of a familiar stridently angry female voice, and a moment later Isabelle and Maryse Lightwood pushed past Luke and strode into the room, followed by the gray, menacing figure of the Inquisitor. Behind them was a tall and burly man, dark-haired and olive skinned, with a thick black beard. Though it had been taken many years ago, Clary recognized him from the old photo Hodge had shown her: This was Robert Lightwood, Alec and Isabelle's father.

Magnus's head went up with a snap. Jace paled markedly but showed no other emotion. And Alec—Alec stared from his sister, to his mother, to his father, and then looked at Magnus, his clear, light blue eyes darkened with a hard resolution. He took a step forward, placing himself between his parents and everyone else in the room.

Maryse, on seeing her eldest son in the middle of Luke's living room, did a double take. "Alec, what on _earth_ are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that—"

"Mother." Alec's voice as he interrupted his mother was firm, implacable, and not unkind. "Father. There's something I have to tell you." He smiled at them." I'm seeing someone."

Robert Lightwood looked at his son with some exasperation. "Alec," he said. "This is hardly the time."

"Yes, it is. This is important. You see, I'm not just seeing anyone." Words seemed to be pouring out of Alec in a torrent, while his parents looked on in confusion. Isabelle and Magnus were staring at him with expressions of nearly identical astonishment. "I'm seeing a Downworlder. In fact, I'm seeing a warlock." He looked over at Magnus with a smile on his face. "I'm seeing Magnus Bane."

"Alec," Maryse said, hoping that what her son was saying was all some sort of horrible joke.

Alec didn't seem to catch the warning tone in his mother's voice or obviously didn't care, moving over to stand in front of Magnus. "I love him."

"I love you, too," Magnus whispered with a smile, bringing the Shadowhunter closer with a kiss planted on his lips.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," Jace whispered to Clary, who stifled a small giggle. Isabelle smiled, glad her brother had found someone special to him. Maryse and Robert stared at the warlock passionately making out with their eldest son, not able to say anything.

**(((END)))**

**Yes, the whole thing except for when Alec said "warlock" came directly from the book. I take no profit from it and it belongs to Cassandra Clare from the second book, City of Ashes.**

**I loved this chapter, though. It was a lot of fun. Hope ya'll had fun with it, too! XD**


	4. Maryse discovered Alec with Magnus

**This was a request by Pyro Band Ninja.**

**What if Maryse came to check on Jace while they were at the Seelie Court and discovered Alec?**

"I'm so bored!"

Alec crawled over to the couch Magnus was lounging in, leaning over on his stomach. "Magnus, you don't have anything to do here!" he whined again.

"Well, you haven't wanted to do anything I have here, my little Nephilim friend," the warlock crooned, running a hand through Alec's hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really the type of Shadowhunter that enjoys being dressed up by a fashion-crazed warlock and practically choked with glitter," Alec said.

"You never know," Magnus smirked. "Maybe later, though." He paused for a moment. "When did your little Shadowhunter friends say they were returning?"

"When Jace had what he wanted and whatever else they wanted to do," Alec muttered, waving a hand to dismiss it. "I'm here because…wait. Why am I here again?"

Magnus grinned. "Because Jace needed to leave and I needed someone to stay here with me because I get lonely," he pouted. "And because Jace owed me a fee for healing him and I get you until he repays me."

"I'm stuck here forever," the Shadowhunter muttered.

"Well, I know something we can do that we'll both enjoy," Magnus said, finally gaining all of Alec's attention.

He didn't get a chance to ask what it was, though, before the warlock firmly locked their lips together, bringing him up to lay on top of him on the couch. It wasn't until the door slammed shut before they finally broke apart, both panting lightly from the lack of oxygen.

Maryse Lightwood stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and a glare on her face. "I thought Jace was here," she practically growled, glaring at Magnus. "Why is my son here?"

"I am so dead," Alec whispered, Magnus just grinning. He was gonna enjoy this.

*****END*****

**It was short, I know, but I had an idea and was too tired to expand on it. I have another idea, and it should be out very soon and I'm pretty sure ya'll will love it.**


	5. Alec let Magnus dress him up

**What if Magnus convinced Alec to let him dress him up for a day?**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with glitter on top?"

"No."

"What if I make you breakfast in bed for a month?"

"No. You already do that anyway."

"What if I don't bother you for a whole month about doing anything like this?"

"Make it two and we have a deal."

"Two months."

Alec grinned, shaking the hand of his warlock boyfriend, Magnus. "I'm gonna regret this, won't I?" Alec asked, following Magnus out of the apartment and down the street to a small theater.

Magnus grinned, pushing his boyfriend past a curtain connected to a silver catwalk, chairs surrounding it. "I sure won't," he grinned.

"What are all the chairs for?" Alec asked as he was pushed into a dressing room.

"Paparazzi, baby," Magnus smirked, leaning against the wall just outside the door. "I need some pictures of this for future use for personal reasons and it's not everyday a Shadowhunter does this. People wanted to see."

"You sold tickets?" Alec yelled at him through the door.

"All of them in 2 hours," the warlock told him. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not coming out and you can't make me," the young Shadowhunter said from behind the door.

"Come out or our deal's off and to make it even worse, no sex for a month," Magnus threatened.

Alec groaned and, even though he knew for a fact the warlock couldn't go 3 hours without any form of sex, he opened the door, walking out with his arms crossed. "Happy?" he muttered, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Yes," Magnus smirked. "Uncross your arms and stand still."

Alec held his breath and closed his eyes as glitter attacked him.

Magnus stepped out in front of the curtains, looking around the audience with a smile. More than half of the people sitting had cameras and in the front row, a camera in their hands, were Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Maia. "Thank you all for coming," he said, this smile still on his face as he laced his hands together in front of him. "Please, no cell phones, but flash photography is okay. And now, without further a due, I present to you, Alec Lightwood, in the first of many outfits!"

Alec took a deep breath before stepping out in front of the curtain in front of the applauding audience. Magnus' smile grew as much as possible, restraining himself from just jumping the young Shadowhunter.

Alec was in a pair of thigh-high stilettos, a black leather miniskirt that barely covered his ass, and a white tube-top that hugged his torso like a second skin. Glitter covered every available patch of skin and his hair looked like he had showered with it. An almost adorable blush covered his cheeks and the upper part of his neck as he walked out to the edge of the catwalk, flipping Jace off as the blonde whistled at him, Clary taking a picture. Isabelle even seemed to be having a good time, but who could blame her? How often is it that you get to see your older brother dressed up like this and he can't do anything about it?

"I hate you so much," Alec hissed at Magnus as he walked off to change again.

"I love you, too," Magnus replied, blowing him a kiss. And the outfits just continued on and on…and on…and on!

A pair of fishnet stockings, black ankle boots, a pair of denim Daisy Dukes, a tight-fitting white tanktop…

A tight white T-shirt with an open high collar that dipped down halfway down his chest, a pair of rainbow colored skinny jeans, black stilettos…

A blue vest, a pair of tight brown shorts that went down halfway down to his knees, a pair of black sneakers…

A purple tanktop, a flowing brown skirt that went down to his knees, a pair of brown high-heeled sandals…

The list went on and on…and on…and on!

Finally, it was over. Alec walked into the dressing room in his last outfit (a leather corset laced together in the front, a rainbow colored miniskirt, and a pair of knee-high lace up sandals. Hey, who said Magnus didn't have fashion sense? Well, not all the time, at least), closing and locking the door behind him, hearing the faint sounds of people leaving the theater. Sighing, he looked in the mirror, grimacing at the amount of glitter he still had on.

"This is gonna take 3 showers to take off," he muttered to himself.

"Or if you just ask nicely, I'll take it off for you."

Alec spun around, seeing Magnus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded, glaring at the older.

Magnus smirked again. "Warlock, my little Nephilim," he replied calmly. "Unless you have forgotten." He looked the younger up and down a few times. "Love the outfit."

"I am never doing anything like this again," Alec muttered, turning back to the mirror.

"That is," Magnus moved up, making Alec jump slightly when his breath brushed by his ear, "unless I think up a better deal for you."

Alec turned around, crossing his arms and legs. "I hate you," he said.

Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss to the teen's lips. "I love you, too, babe," he whispered, kissing him again.

*****AUTHOR NOTE*****

**Okay, well, I need some help on something. I plan to do a lemon chapter, but before I do that, I need a 'What if…' situation. So, if you have an idea of a 'what if…' that could lead to a lemon, please send it in. If I like it, I'll use it and I might end up using all of them. **

**Thanks for your help! XD**


End file.
